


The Lustful Academy

by Engelbert Trollfuss (engelberttrollfuss)



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Nail Polish, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, synchronized masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelberttrollfuss/pseuds/Engelbert%20Trollfuss
Summary: Ichika has conquered the entire IS Academy, and all the girls in the school bend to his will. How did this happen, and how will he use this power?A one-shot intended to be a condensed version of a much longer fic.





	The Lustful Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this story a long time ago as the preface to a much longer fic. Now that I've begun really working on that fic, I realized that much of the material I originally wrote wouldn't work out. Instead of just deleting it, however, I decided to make it a one-shot.
> 
> This is a story of Ichika enjoying the entire school, the way he was meant to do.
> 
> For those of you who have followed me because of my other fics, I've been able to write again. I will start updating Spice and Wolf again soon. NGNL will take a little longer, because I've decided that the only way I can get started on that again is to start writing towards the end. There are a lot of things I need to change with that story. Maou-sama has been put on the backburner, but once I do get started on it, it should be a lot more straightforward than the other two. And finally, I think I'll churn out a new arc for Idolmaster Cinderella Girls shortly.
> 
> I'm aiming to release a lot of stuff in the summer. Look forward to it!

"Good morning, Ichika."

"I see you're awake, Ichika."

Ichika held Houki in one hand and Cecilia in the other. Or rather, their curvy bodies pinned his arms to the bed. The two girls clung onto Ichika's naked chest, gazing up at him without the slightest hint of jealousy at the other.

The two girls moved in and kissed Ichika at the same time.

"Mm…mmm…mmm…chu…chu-ru…chu…"

"Ah…mmm….mmmmpphhh…chu…chu…!"

The girls opened up their lips, and their tongues dug into Ichika's throat, slipping against each other as three mouths became one.

Ichika allowed the two to kiss him some more, and then he began to get up. Houki and Cecilia began mumbling incomprehensibly and giggling as they continued to cling onto his muscled arms and back. Finally, Ichika freed himself from them, getting up out of his bed and stepping across his custom room, at least three times larger than the normal student dorms, towards his closet to get dressed.

There was a knock on the door, and Rin stepped in.

"Good morning, Ichika."

Ichika glanced over at Rin as he slipped on a shirt. "Good morning."

Rin kept her gaze on her lover as she slunk forward and placed her hand on his lower abdomen. Then, sliding her hands across his stomach, she grabbed the bottom of Ichika's shirt. Still gazing up at him, Rin began to slowly hook together each button on Ichika's shirt for him, ending as she finally hooked up the top button, her hands inches away from his chin.

Rin smiled. Again, with an embarrassed blush, she said, "Good morning."

She then reached her hands below his waist, where he was still naked, and began to give him a handjob. Ichika stared at Rin, unsmiling, as she continued to blush and moan, her wispy thin fingers slipping across his massive member. She let out a needy gasp as Ichika came all over her hands. Her own legs already dripping, Rin collapsed and began masturbating in the middle of the floor as Ichika turned his back to her and continued putting on the rest of his school uniform.

Ichika stepped out and was greeted by Charlotte and Laura, who were already kneeling on the floor with their mouths open. Ichika immediately thrust his cock into Laura's open mouth, before turning to Charlotte and moving to her lips.

"…nyu…nyu…chu-ru…chu-pu…shlick…chu-ru…chu…"

"…chu…chu…chu-chu-chu-ru…suck…slurp…chu…"

The girls took turns and continued sucking their master's cock. Charlotte and Laura turned their eyes up meekly to Ichika, blushing as he allowed them to hold his gaze. The girls' warm, pink tongues smothered his shaft, and they were both hit with a healthy burst as Ichika creamed all over the two girls' lips.

Ichika pulled his pants up, leaving the two behind. As he exited the dormitory and walked across the school grounds, the other girls on campus began to come near him, creating a long line that snaked along the route to the cafeteria. The female students of the IS Academy all lined up along the pathway, bowing their heads as Ichika passed them by. At the end of the line was Nohotoke Honne, who stood directly in Ichika's way, her head bowed like the others.

"Good morning, Ichika-sama."

Ichika stared at Honne, who looked up at him with her oversized uniform jacket and droopy eyes and cute smile. Ichika thought about the dozens of times his cum had lined those juicy pink lips. He became erect.

Honne bowed and assumed her place in line along with the other girls. The other girls began to shoot envious looks at Honne as their backs continued to bend. Ichika stepped forward to the automatic doors into the cafeteria, which slid open…to reveal two full, beautiful, bare buttocks hunched out at Ichika.

"Come on, now. Why are you hesitating?" hissed the pair on the right.

"I'm sorry, onee-chan. I'm nervous…" moaned the pair on the left.

"You've practiced this very special move for a long time. You know we must have Ichika-sama nice and hard," cooed the ass on the right.

"Yes, onee-chan…Ichika-sama, good morning! PPPPPPBBBBBTTTTTTHHHHHHH!"

The buttocks let out a long, deep fart into the morning air. The thin blue hairs stuck between the ass cheeks began to blow from the intensity of Kanzashi Sarashiki's emission.

"M-My adorably disgusting little sister worked hard to do this for you this morning, Ichika-sama! May my own asshole be dignified enough someday to grace your arrival with a fat, sloppy fart of its own!" moaned Kanzashi Tatenashi.

The two girls continued to be bent over as they waited for their owner's response.

Ichika unzipped his pants and began to fuck Sarashiki's lubricated asshole. The two bitch sisters began to scream at once. Ichika switched from Sarashiki's tight ass to Tatenashi's slightly looser, but more experienced and deeper chamber.

"OOH…AAH, AAAAHHH AHAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH, AHHHHH, AHHH AH AH UGHHH!"

Ichika rewarded his slut with a nut of cum straight into her rectum. Sarashiki began to foam at the mouth as she stored Ichika's precious semen, knowing that her bountiful peach cheeks would turn purple and black if she dared spill a drop. Her cunt began to burst as she thought about the last time she had been punished.

"My pathetic anal walls were not worthy this morning of storing your divine seed!"

cried Tatenashi. "Please forgive me for being such a burdensome liability to you this mor—"

Ichika shut the student council president up with a cock up her ass as he let out another blast of cum straight into her rectal cavity. Tatenashi instantly came with joy as she shouted out an incomprehensible, orgasmic cry of gratitude.

The hundred or so girls waiting outside, with their backs still bent in a bow for the last ten minutes, finally straightened up and followed Ichika into the no-longer empty cafeteria. Tatenashi and Sarashiki were in the very front, crawling on all fours alongside Ichika, still naked from the waist down.

…

Class eventually started about an hour late, as had been the case for weeks now ever since the morning cafeteria routine was adopted, which choked up the entire school with long lines every day. Today, Yamada Maya-sensei was teaching the lesson.

"Orimura-kun, could you please demonstrate the next problem for us?"

Maya bent down and beamed at Ichika. Ichika felt a longing in his pants and got up. He stepped forward and grasped his hands around Maya's neck. Ichika slowly began to apply pressure, taking care not to actually do anything other than close off her air supply.

Maya's eyes began to bulge out, and her warm, green eyes turned to tiny, dark dots. Her face turned red, and her cheeks bulged out as froth flowed out from her gaping maw and snot dripped down her flared nostrils. Ichika took Maya's glasses and flung them across the room so he could get a good look at Maya's face without the stupid things blocking the way.

The entire class began to moan with respectful awe as Ichika continued to choke the teacher. Maya began to gasp and wheeze, and as she did so, a warm river of piss flowed down her legs, staining her appropriately yellow dress. There was now a thick, hot puddle on the floor that grew obscenely large as Maya emptied the bountiful contents of her bursting bladder.

Finally, as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she began to lose consciousness, Ichika let go of her. Maya stumbled back and leaned against the chalkboard, her entire outfit, down to boots, stained and ruined by her own urine. Ichika began to work out the problem on the board, and all of the other students in the class began to blush and masturbate, fantasizing about having the same thing done to them.

As lunchtime began, Ichika headed for the cafeteria, followed by all the other girls in the class. This time, there was no long line, as everyone went to get lunch as normal. However, there was a round booth in the center of the cafeteria that stayed empty, reserved for Ichika and his closest companions.

Ichika set his bento down and began to eat. As he did, everyone else who wasn't in line or already seated stood around and watched him with fascination.

Suddenly, one such girl, an athletic girl with hard, toned muscles and healthy, perky breasts, stepped up towards Ichika. She was extremely plain and unremarkable among the girls of the IS Academy, and as such, she was stunningly beautiful.

Aikawa Kiyoka was one of Ichika's classmates, a very pretty girl with short, maroon hair. She kneeled at the seat next to Ichika's and began to massage his chest. The others gasped and pointed. Kiyoka then began to unbuckle Ichika's belt, and she pumped his enormous, bulging shaft.

Kiyoka was suddenly pulled from Ichika's side by Houki, who put her hand on Kiyoka's chin and turned her face towards her. Houki examined her classmate for a moment, and then gave Kiyoka an armor-piercing slap, one that sent Kiyoka's head spinning a hundred-eighty degrees and left half of her face red and teary.

Kiyoka slipped quietly out of the booth, a thick stain appearing in her skirt. She bowed to Houki and began respectfully masturbating as Houki took over. Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura all began to move into the booth, and the five girls began to compete for Ichika's attention, kissing him and grasping his junk with their hands.

"Ichika, do you want to share? I've got takoyaki."

Houki blushed as Ichika stared back. He said absolutely nothing for four or five seconds, signaling that he approved.

"Ichika, I've got some of your favorite sweet and sour pork!"

"Ichika-kun, would you like some of this quiche?"

"…I've got bratwurst."

"Would you like some of these sandwiches?"

The other girls turned to Cecilia. Cecilia bowed her head.

"I promise you that I did not make these myself, Master. I still remember the punishment you gave me last time…"

Cecilia's pussy began to leak as she moaned. Ichika said nothing, approving all five girls' requests at once.

Houki tugged on Ichika's jacket. "Ichika, since I'm the one who suggested it first, I get to go first, OK?"

She giggled and then put a pair of chopsticks to her bento box. She picked up a piece, lifted it up in the air between the two of them, and then popped it into her own mouth.

Houki continued to smile as she chewed the meat with her mouth open. She began to blush as she detected Ichika's cock growing harder. Finally, Houki leaned forward and shared everything in her mouth with Ichika, pressing her fat, sloppy tongue along with it.

"Hh…chu…shhhhllllluuuuurrrrpppp…ahh…SHHLLLLOOOOOPPP…CHU-RU-RU…CHU-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-URU-U-U-U-U…"

The other girls began to chew their food with their mouths open, too, moaning and sighing as they watched Houki and Ichika. The girls all began to masturbate, and with their free hands, they tugged on Ichika, each begging him to take her next.

Lunch eventually ended, and the legions of girls who stood around and masturbated to the star group of girls with Ichika began to disperse. Ichika got up as well, his face slippery with the dirty spit of the five craven sluts who had accompanied him. He stood up and jerked himself off, sending a thick burst of cream onto the five girls, who were still lying in the booth pleasuring themselves.

…

Class finally let out sometime in the afternoon, and Ichika went to the student council room, as he always did during club activities.

"The forms waiting for your approval are over there, Ichika-kun."

Ichika sat down at the spot Utsuho indicated, which happened to be next to Honne. Honne was staring at the sheaf of forms in front of her, happily filling them out. Ichika looked at her, then at the papers in front of his own spot at the table. His was noticeably thicker.

Ichika glanced over at Honne again. This was one of the only times he ever seemed to see her hands, hidden as they usually were by her massive sleeves. Honne was quite adorable when she was in the student council room. She actually looked somewhat serious when she was in here, a look that you didn't see every day on her.

In time, there was the familiar sound of unzipping of his pants. Ichika felt his erect cock burst out. He glanced over to his right again. Honne was still doing paperwork with her right hand, while her left was now giving Ichika a handjob.

"Is everything going all right?" said Utsuho.

"Yeah."

"Yes, nee-chan."

Honne was now quite vigorous with her movements. Her hand was bound tightly around Ichika's shaft, as if she were wringing it dry. Ichika soon succumbed to Honne's manicured hands, cumming all over her. Honne lifted up her skirt and began masturbating with that hand, leaving Ichika's cock, still hard, hanging outside his fly.

The student council president entered the room, and the entire student council stood up to attention, including Honne, who still had her skirt lifted up and her hand underneath her panties, and Ichika, whose dick was still hanging out of his fly.

Tatenashi smiled. "Have you been doing your job, then, Honne?"

"Yes, President!"

Tatenashi walked up to Honne and kissed her with tongue.

"Good."

This was Honne's job at the student council now. She was to pleasure Ichika every day, usually multiple times, while he did his work. Honne was admirable at her job, dutifully pleasuring Ichika until she began to fall behind on student council paperwork. When that happened, she got less and less work, until her role in the student council was now primarily giving Ichika orgasms, with student council work an afterthought.

"You're relieved of all other duties today, Honne. Please make sure Ichika-kun is satisfied."

Tatenashi walked over to the other side of the table and began talking with Utsuho. Honne turned to Ichika and bowed. "Please take care of me."

She threw off her oversized uniform, stripping down naked. Honne's body was toned even more than the average academy student's, with glimmering abs and hard, slender arms. The only signs of softness in her body were her small breasts and her hips, which were still gentle and feminine. Honne undid her bra and climbed out of her panties as she climbed onto Ichika's lap and rubbed herself against his throbbing cock.

Everything about Honne seemed childish. Even her slim, athletic body seemed child-like. Her mound was sparsely covered with a few thin, pale hairs, which were swallowed up by Ichika's bush. Honne continued to straddle her liege, rubbing him as she performed a ritual that she had repeated countless times already.

Honne lifted up her long, slim legs and wrapped them around Ichika's back. She brought herself down against Ichika's cock and began to fuck him. The two of them kissed. Honne wondered which other girls Ichika had kissed that day. She knew for sure that she had had Ichika the most times out of anyone in the academy, save for the "Main Seven," the seven girls who had the exclusive right to be with him when he woke up and went to sleep, and who had the exclusive right to sit with him during lunch.

Those girls were the mistresses of the academy, just below Orimura-sensei and Ichika himself. They could have any girl they wanted. Meanwhile, Honne was just Ichika's toy. She was the toy of virtually every one of the senior girls in the academy, too. They fought over her all the time. Apparently, something about her lithe, small body, adorable smile, and love for animal pajamas made boys and girls alike want to fuck her.

Honne tightened her legs. She was about to come. Ichika grabbed her tight as well. It was her duty to please Ichika every day, but Ichika always held her for far longer than necessary every day, and he constantly sought her body out outside of the student council as well. It was clear that Ichika thought of her as an especially pleasurable body for his penis, and the thought made Honne very happy.

Ichika gave a few final thrusts and came inside Honne. Honne loosened her body, and Ichika's cock slipped out. The two of them sat on that chair for a few more seconds as Tatenashi and Utsuho walked up to their side of the table.

"Ichika-kun, would you like to fuck my sister some more, or would you like to go further?"

Utsuho was far more official and composed than her sister. Her glasses gave her a dignified, intelligent look and were especially good at catching cum. Also, she had much larger breasts than her little sister, as well as a very beautiful ass.

Ichika stared at Utsuho's ass and simply nodded. Somehow, Utsuho understood the meaning of this and took her naked sister off Ichika's lap. Utsuho laid Honne on the table and then took off her own uniform. Tatenashi leaned forward and kissed Ichika on the ear.

"Ichika-kun, Utsuho and Honne are going to give us a special show. It's their first time doing something like this, and they need to come into it gently, OK?"

Honne shot Ichika a nervous look as her older sister climbed on top of her. Utsuho and Honne began to make out as Utsuho pressed her body against her younger sister's. Honne wrapped her slender legs around her own sister's waist as they began to fuck. Ichika's throbbing cock stood at attention again, and Tatenashi began to jack Ichika off.

"It takes very hard work. First, you must learn to be comfortable seeing your own sibling being pleasured. Then you must learn to feel pleasure from the sight of your sibling. You have to learn to love the gentle touch of your own flesh and blood. It takes time and patience, but it's worth it when you can truly love someone close to you. Kanzashi and I, for instance…"

Tatenashi giggled as she looked into Ichika's eyes. She kissed him, and then she knelt on the floor and took into her mouth the same organ that had destroyed her anus that morning. Tatenashi tenderly remembered the hot ass pounding she had gotten as she sucked Ichika off while Ichika watched the Nohotoke sisters fuck on the table.

"O-H-H-H-H…A-H-H-H-HA-A-A-H-H-H…A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H!"

"AAHHHH…OOOHHHH…I-KUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ichika gave one more thrust into the student council president as he came all over Tatenashi's mouth. Semen began to spurt out from Tatenashi's lips, dribbling down her chin and staining her uniform, adding yet another shiny spot that had become a sort of badge of honor for IS Academy students.

Tatenashi swallowed and then opened her mouth impossible wide to show Ichika before bowing down and kissing Ichika's shoes. "Thank you for the meal."

…

Club activities stopped just before sundown. This was now the time that the majority of the campus had been waiting for.

Girls filed into the dormitories from every corner of campus. About an hour later, each girl emerged from her room wearing some variation of the same outfit: a short pair of shorts or a miniskirt and a sleeveless, low-cut top that ended at least six inches above the belly button.

Once again, the girls were lined up out on the winding path from the student dormitories. And once again, as Ichika came out of the building, the girls along the path bowed.

"Good evening, Ichika-sama!"

Ichika walked down this same path once again as he had that morning. As he did, every fifth girl on either side of the walkway broke line and followed him. Soon, Ichika had a group of fifty or so following him into the main building of the academy.

Inside the academy, there was a banquet hall, bright and paneled with wood, for large, traditional-style dinners. It was only supposed to be used for special guests, but for several weeks now it had been used for dinners daily.

"Welcome, Ichika-sama!"

The seven classmates that were closest to Ichika were already sitting in a line on the floor dressed in white kimonos: Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi, and Tatenashi. Standing behind them were Chifuyu and Maya, the only ones other than Ichika who still had something resembling their normal everyday outfits on.

The table was already set up, with a large bowl of rice to the side, warm cloudy miso, thick cuts of beef and fish, steamed vegetables, a small bowl of pickled vegetables, and a thin, clear bottle of sake.

Ichika took his place at this table, and the girls who had come in behind him took their lined themselves along the walls of the room before taking their seats. Once everyone was seating, Chifuyu and Maya stepped out and grabbed two of the girls, who scrambled in front of the table where Ichika and his seven girls were sitting and kneeled with their heads to the grounds.

"Present yourselves!" said Chifuyu.

"Takatsuki Shizune. Class 1-1! It is my honor to serve as Ichika's pleasure mat for tonight's dinner!"

"Iris Calling. United States Army! I've been assigned to serve the hero of the IS Academy, Ichika Orimura!"

The two girls kneeled again and pressed their heads to the ground once more.

Shizune had shoulder-length blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was slender, with breasts that were neither small enough nor large enough to be very notable. However, like all of the other girls, she was extremely cute, with almost the entirety of her pale body exposed by the skimpy clothes she was wearing.

Iris was tall and busty and blonde. Every part of her was loud and prominent. Though no longer a student of the academy, she was one of an increasing number of soldier-pilots sent there to "assist" Ichika in his day-to-day life.

"Display yourselves!" said Chifuyu.

Shizune and Iris lifted their legs up to Ichika's face, and the rest of the girls shifted from their kneeling _seiza_ position to a normal sitting position. It was as the girls were shifting around, and as Shizune and Iris held their feet centimeters away from Ichika's nose, that one could see that all of the girls wore the same simple sandals of thick, dark leather, with as few straps as possible so that the feet could be as prominently displayed as possible.

Furthermore, each girl in the room had painted toes, each girl with a different pattern. All of the girls had their pinkie toes painted bright green, to mark the day of the week they were allowed to accompany Ichika to supper.

Shizune's left toes (except for her pinkie) were painted dark blue, while her right toes alternated between blue and white, ending in white at her right big toe.

Iris's middle toes on both feet, from her ring toe to her index, were painted red, white, and blue, while her two big toes were both painted goldenrod yellow, like her hair.

The other girls all had similarly painstakingly detailed patterns applied to the nails on their feet, and Ichika had memorized each and every one of them, to the point where he could recognize a girl more quickly with her feet than with her face.

"Position one!" yelled Chifuyu. The rest of the girls sat up and spread their legs.

Shizune gave a nervous smile as Ichika began to slowly undo the straps of her sandals, throwing them aside on the ground so that her bare feet were directly in his face. He grasped her beautiful, small feet and began to kiss her toes. Shizune had a soft, spicy scent to her feet. Like the other girls, her odor had been carefully cultivated and fermented. Ichika began to suck on her toes as his pants became tight. Iris's feet had a thick and earthy scent, and as soon as he was done with Shizune, he began to sniff the hot, sweaty crevices between her toes as well.

"Position two!" The other girls got up until they were squatting and leaned back against the wall.

The girls now put their feet down on Ichika's crotch and unzipped him with their feet. Ichika's cock popped out, and the two girls started to play with him. Meanwhile, Ichika took up the chopsticks on the table in front of him and finally began to eat from the plate that had been set up in front of him.

"BEGIN!"

The rest of the girls in the room suddenly began to masturbate in unison as Shizune and Iris began to give Ichika a footjob. The girls seemed to recede into the wall as they played with themselves until only their hands that were pleasuring themselves and their long, slender, bare legs and their beautiful feet in sandals were visible.

Shizune and Iris fucked Ichika with their toes that glittered like jewels. Iris brought her large feet down to Ichika's base, massaging it as the veins began to bulge. Shizune played with Ichika's tip, gently rubbing it with her diminutive soles as her juicy, fragrant toes hung idle like pieces of ripe fruit.

The rest of the girls began to cum, and the room erupted into miniature fountains, bursting as one by one, each of the girls who had not been chosen for the night came. Each pair of legs and feet and sandals twitched and then went limp until finally, only Shizune and Iris remained.

Iris brought her feet down hard onto Ichika's base, enveloping it with her big, sweaty soles, as Shizune completely engulfed Ichika's head with her sweet, fragrant toes. The girls surrounded Ichika's shaft entirely with feet until he finally exploded in a great burst of cum.

"S-P-L-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E! ! ! ! !"

Shizune and Iris came as well, collapsing to the floor as their feet lay against Ichika's lap.

Chifuyu knelt down on the ground behind her little brother. "Did you enjoy the girls today, Ichika?"

Chifuyu pulled back some of the bangs out of her eyes and knelt down as she began to give her little brother a blowjob. Shizune and Iris recovered and began to use their feet again. Chifuyu's experienced lips were one of the things that Ichika hadn't gotten used to yet, and he came rather quickly all over her, nutting inside her mouth while his two personal feet slaves jerked him off with their toes. Chifuyu licked her lips and smiled, pleased by her little brother's adorable weakness.

The rest of the girls in the room had recovered as well. The first girls to wake up assaulted each other as they began to make out and fuck. Slowly, as each girl woke up, she joined in, grabbing the closest available set of legs or pair of tits, conscious or not, and pleasing herself until eventually, the entire room of fifty erupted into this madness.

The seven at the center table did this, too, taking the nearest girl they could, so that the Sarashiki sisters started fucking, Charlotte and Laura began to hump on the floor, Rin began to make out with Cecilia's ass, and Houki masturbated alone as she watched.

Ichika stepped out of the massive orgy. His absence wouldn't be noticed if it were just for a few minutes. He would eventually return and then bring a few of the girls in his inner harem back to his room with him.

However, though he had been master of his harem for some time now, today was extra special, and for a very good reason.

Ichika roamed down the empty hallways of the school. He wandered to a nondescript that led to a small classroom. This room was unused, and it mostly lay empty. Ichika unlocked the door, being one of a very small number of people who had a key to this door.

He flung open the door, and through only the smallest sliver of moonlight that made it through the windows, he could see, three figures confined to the floor—the three members of Phantom Task: Autumn, Squall, and Madoka.

…

The final defeat of Phantom Task had occurred two months ago, in circumstances that are of little interest to the reader. The IS Academy deliberated on what to do with the prisoners. It was agreed that they could not go to any government outside the academy, and for several days they were locked up deep underneath the grounds of the academy.

Then, Shinonono Tabane barged in, as she always, grabbed the three prisoners, and flew off against Chifuyu's protests, promising to come back with a solution. With the Phantom Task question involuntarily taken out of its hands, the academy proceeded as normal for another few weeks until one day, Tabane suddenly crashed onto the grounds once again.

"So?"

"That's a rather cold greeting, Chifuyu-chan."

"This is about three of the most dangerous people on the planet. I want to get to the point as fast as possible."

Tabane puffed her cheeks out. "Fine. Get me Houki-chan, though."

…

Houki sat to the side as Tabane and Chifuyu discussed the fate of the members of Phantom Task, wondering why she was even there.

"…You want to keep them here?"

"Well, it was obvious that that was going to happen, right? We're not turning them over to any of the national governments."

"And what was the point of kidnapping them, if you're just bringing them back?"

"Oh, silly Chifuyu! I'll be here as well!"

Chifuyu raised her eyebrow. "You're staying at the academy?"

Houki blanched. "You're staying here!?"

Tabane raised a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone yet!"

Chifuyu cleared her throat. "Right. So you'll make sure they don't escape. That's wonderful. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Tabane smiled. "No, of course not. I have better things to do than play guard, and so do you. I want to _neutralize_ them."

"What, you couldn't have done that in your secret base or whatever?"

"I don't want to kill them!"

"That's what 'neutralize' means!"

"Actually, no, it technically isn't. What I want to do is much more beautiful and grand than killing them. I want to _break_ them. I want to destroy them and rebuild them and transform them into something far more beautiful than they ever were before."

Chifuyu rolled her eyes. "Right."

"And that's where Houki-chan comes in."

Houki had stopped paying attention to the conversation until that point. "Me?"

"Yep! Imagine that! You're going to be the first step in ending Phantom Task once and for all! Isn't that awesome?"

"S-Sure, I guess. W-What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Tabane cocked her head and smiled. "I need you to fuck Ichika."

…

In the end, Chifuyu supported Tabane's preposterous plan, more out of consideration for their friendship than out of any genuine belief that it would work. Thus, Houki found herself barging into Ichika's dorm at night with a master key helpfully provided by Chifuyu.

"Houki!?" said Tatenashi. "W-Wha…? Is that a key? How'd you get that?"

Her heart pounding, Houki ignored the racing thoughts in her head as she stepped steadfastly towards Ichika on his bed. She then climbed on top of him, took off all her clothes, stripped Ichika of his pants, and mounted him. Houki mechanically rode Ichika until he came all over her, then got off, put her clothes back on, and walked out as silently and suddenly as she had come in.

That was one rare time that Tatenashi had been surprised.

News traveled quickly, and soon, Ichika suddenly found himself being attacked by horny, repressed girls at every corner. The day after Houki had her way with Ichika, he was assaulted by each of the closest girls, first Rin, then Cecilia, then Charlotte and Laura together, and finally Kanzashi and Tatenashi.

The race turned into chaos, and the entire academy ceased to function. It was only after three days without classes that the seven girls brokered a peace deal.

One month later, that truce had turned into the present arrangement at the IS Academy.

Meanwhile, Tabane had disappeared once again with the prisoners. She had just come back two days ago, with Phantom Task now comatose and heavily restrained, relieved of their IS's and all other vestiges of their former power. It was then, and only then, that Tabane finally revealed her presence on campus to Ichika, told him everything, and asked him to come to the classroom later that evening.

It was for this reason that Ichika stood in this classroom now, staring down at the three girls he had defeated: Madoka, the uncanny younger clone of his sister; Autumn, the unhinged, passionate, obsessive girl with orange hair and orange eyes; and Squall, the sexy, wily blonde with blood red eyes and a beauty mark.

The three of them were currently restrained with large, electronic bolts that bound their wrists and ankles and with large, metallic masks that covered their mouths, Hannibal Lecter style.

"What do you think, Ikkun?"

Shinonono Tabane appeared from the corner of the classroom, grinning with her arms crossed.

Ichika placed his hand across Madoka's cheek.

"They're beautiful."

"I know, right? They're absolutely gorgeous, and they'll be yours." Tabane licked her lips and embraced Ichika. "How are you enjoying your harem?"

"They're beautiful, too. I hear you're to blame for that?"

Tabane smiled. "You're welcome."

The three prisoners stared at Tabane and Ichika, completely ignorant of what they were talking about. Their confusion turned to revulsion and shock as Tabane suddenly began to make out with Ichika. Ichika's body responded quite dramatically, and his cock hardened as soon as their lips touched.

"Why are you doing this?" said Ichika for a brief moment, before their lips touched again.

"*chu*, *slurp*, Because I care for you, and I want to make you king of this world," said Tabane. "*chu-u-u-u*

"And what makes a man king of the world? When he can have whatever he wants.

"And what does a man want?

"Pussy."

Tabane knelt down and unbuckled Ichika's pants. The three prisoners then watched as she pulled out Ichika's rigid cock and began blowing him. Tabane's mouth was heavenly, even more so than Chifuyu's, and the large-breasted, violet-haired genius girl brought Ichika very quickly to orgasm inside her mouth.

Tabane shivered, worshipping Ichika's cum with her mouth, masturbating as she strained it out through her lips and back again, until it formed a translucent mess all over her chin. She had a small orgasm as she swallowed it down, and Tabane opened her mouth wide to show Ichika that, save for two or three stray pubes hanging around her lips, she had swallowed everything he had given her.

"Ikkun, these girls are now yours. I will guide you as you make them into beings more pleasing to yourself, but you are now their master, not me. What would you like to do?"

Ichika stepped over to the three girls now and bent them over some desks. He glanced at their faces briefly and then walked behind them. The girls were wearing the clothes they most commonly wore: Autumn a business suit and heels, Squall a red cocktail dress, and Madoka a black mantle with buckles like a straitjacket that stopped just below her hips.

Then suddenly, he lifted these up until their panties were exposed. Squall was wearing a thin, black thong, while Autumn wore frilly bear-print panties, and Madoka wore absolutely nothing at all. Then, with his erect cock, Ichika fucked all three of the girls from behind. The girls recoiled in shock but could do nothing. Their screams were muffled, and they were effectively immobile. One by one, Ichika had his way with them, stuffing his cock first in Autumn's unkempt, untamed pussy, then in Squall's refined, groomed pussy, and finally in Madoka's young, almost hairless pussy. Their pussies stank. They gave off the odor of over a month of neglect. The strong smell made Ichika's urges even sharper, and he deposited a massive quantity of semen in each girl as he came inside them.

Ichika pulled out of Madoka and zipped up as the girls began to twitch, and cum began to leak out.

Tabane giggled and kissed Ichika. "You'll see them soon tomorrow. Please relax and let me handle everything."

Ichika nodded and kissed Tabane back before re-emerging from the room and stepping back out into his hellish high school paradise.


End file.
